The Tributes Of the Victors
by Nuna4ever
Summary: Katniss Everdeen won the 74th Hunger Games after Peeta was killed. The rebellion never happened. But when the 4th quarter quell rolls around, everyone is in for a surprise.
1. Reading of the card

Prologe: POV Katniss Everdeen, F, D12

Cato holds Peeta in a headlock. I have my arrow aimed at his head. He laughs.

"Shoot me and he goes down too." Peeta's turning blue. I have no other choice. I let my arrow fly. It hits Cato and flies into his eye. I know because that's where I was aiming. The blood is dripping into Peeta's beautiful blond hair. Cato screams, a inhumane noise, and falls over the side of the Cornucopia, holding onto to Peeta. Holding onto to Peeta. The tears drip down my face, but I had no other choice. I have my family, and Gale. Oh, Gale. I miss you. I'm so ready to come home. I drop my bow as one cannon sounds. Then moments later, so does the other. I fall down on the cold metal, and wish that the world would collapse around me. I don't hear the loudspeaker that announces me the winner. I don't hear the roar of the crowd. All I hear is my beating heart and the guilt that is forming inside me.

POV President Snow

Ahh yes. I smiled as I pulled the envelope marked 100 out of the wooden box presented to me.

I turn to the red blinking light, indicating that I am live to the thousands of citizens of Panem. I clear my throat with a small cough.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the reading of the card. This year we celebrate our 100th hunger games, which is also a quarter quell. On the first year, to show that we could turn families and friends against each other, the tributes were voted on by their district. For the second quarter quell, to show that two rebels were killed for every single Capitol citizen, districts were forced to send in twice the amount of tributes. On the third quarter quell, to show that if you were a rebel, you would receive no mercy from the Capitol, no sponsors were allowed to send gifts and parachutes. Now we celebrate the fourth." I pop the golden seal open and slowly pull out the card. My quick eyes scan the paper, before I continue.

"This year, for the fourth quarter quell, all tributes will be the children of victors, regardless if the victor is dead or alive. If you are between the age 10 and 100, your name will be put in the reaping ball." I start to laugh, as soon as the cameras are off a harsh, loud, bloody sound. I fall on the floor choking. The world is fading around the edges as I struggle for breath. Yes. I welcome death. This is the end of a perfect life. I feel so good despite the pain in my chest. I hear concerned voices, but they soon fade with my final ragged breath. Yes. Yes. YES.

POV Sofia Hawthorne, 13 F D12

Damn. That's me. I'm going into that ball. I turn to my father, Gale, and see that his mouth is slightly ajar and his eyes wide. Mother looks the same as usual since her games. Teary eyed and oblivious to the world. Except now it seems different.

Oh Gosh. Oh my frick fracking freaking ficking gosh. I have just realized that it's going to be me. Well, me or Sienna, Mr. Haymitch and Mrs. Effie's daughter. And on of Aunt Madges sons! Well, Mrs. Madge. She won the 77th Hunger games. She's not really my out. Auntie Prim is! Anyway, one of Mrs. Madges sons will be going into the arena with either me or Sienna.

I start to scream. And Tyler starts to cry seeing that I'm upset. I'm so glad that he's only 's it going to be like for him possibly growing up without me? Crap. I cannot think like that. Even with the very probable chance of my death approaching, I cannot afford to think like that.

POV Toby, 15 M, D12

Oh no. Holy crap no. No. No.

The room spins I think I pass out.

Later, when I come to, the final words of President Snow come crashing down around my head. I groan and attempt to go out again. Damn it. No such luck. I'm about to call for someone, when my mother Madge comes running in.

"Honey!" she runs over and rubs her longs fingers down my cheek. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" I shake my head no, and the sudden tears that come are flung from my face. It's going to be one of us! How can she be holding it together? One of her sons, either me or Jackson is going to die! Suddenly I'm pissed. I push her off of me.

"Why couldn't you have just died! Then none of this ever would have happened!" I break down sobbing. She pulls into her warm chest, and I hold onto her. I feel her tears dripping onto my hair, and we just sit like that, for a while.


	2. The Reaping

POV Sofia

I sit and think. Ugh. This sucks. I knew that my name was always going into the reaping ball, but now it's just me and Sienna. Sienna is my best friend. I am so stuck. I can't decide if I would volunteer for her. I mean, I'm PRETTY sure she would volunteer for me. I mean, that's what friends are for right?! Right? Crap.

POV Toby

Either me or Jackson or going into the Hunger Games. Ok. I can accept that. What I can't accept the fact that one of us is going to be brotherless for the rest of our lives. Would I volunteer? Pull a Katniss Everdeen? I mean, he's my little brother. When Dad died, I swore that I would protect Jackson. But now?... I don't know. I really don't want to die.

POV Sofia

The next few weeks go by so quickly. It seems like yesterday that fateful card was read. Now the day of the reaping has arrived. I wash in the shower, a luxury most people don't have here. I squat in the hot water, contemplating. Should I volunteer is Sienna's name is called. No. Right? She will hopefully volunteer for me if my name is called. I hope. Ugh I am so torn! I really do like Sienna. She's very sweet. Oh, screw this whole thing. I step out of the shower, and turn the water off. I wrap a towel around my body, and run to my room. There I spot the pink and white checkered dress I had laid out before my shower. I rub my hair dry, and put the dress on. I struggle to get my fingers around my back, and then manage to cling to the zipper and pull it up.

Tyler runs in, and gives me a hug, which I have to fend off, because other wise my dress will get wrinkled. I lean over and give him a kiss though.

Mom walks into the room. She looks so pretty. Hey! I just had a thought! If I go into the games, then she, Ms. Madge, and Mr. Haymitch will be our mentors! That wouldn't be quite as bad then.

She turns to me. "It's time to go." She takes Ty's hand and pulls him to her, and they walk out the door. I follow close behind. Dad is waiting out in the living room. He takes Tyler from Mom, because she has to be introduced as a previous victor. We walk outside, and are almost immediately greeted by Sienna and her family. We make small talk as we walk to the square, the gravel crunching beneath our feet, but I can feel the tension building between us. Moments later we aren't speaking.

POV Toby

I am sitting in the square shaking. My hands are blurry from all the trembling. My words are all stutters. People are filing into the square. I spot Sienna and Sofia, and walk over to them. I don't know them immensly well, as we are in different grades at school, but our parents are friends, and we often have dinner together. I am dressed in a cotten blue shirt and slacks. My shoes are so polished that I can see my reflection in them. My hair is swept to the left side. I look nothing like my normal self. Jackson is with the 13 year olds. He looks like a mini fake me. I breathe. In. Out. In. Out. I still don't understand why everyone else is here. It's not like they're going to be reaped. I feel like screaming. Tinkera Lacerey mounts the stage. She has been the escort since Effie Trinket retired and married Haymitch.

She looks scary. She looks like a lion with her giant golden wig and squinty yellow eyes, which I hope are from contacts. She purrs. "Welcome to the 4th quarter quell. This year is huge! The new president and head gamemaker Seneca Crane, has decided, since it's so important, the winner will get TRIPLE the winnings this year!" The end of her sentence sounds like a question. She beams. "We have had four winners in District 12. Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy, and Madge Owens" She pauses as they enter the stage from the Justice Building. I spy my mother and let out a sigh of relief. Tinkera gives a happy clap. "Ladies first!"

POV Sofia

I will say that I hate Tinkera. She sends so many kids to their death so easily. But now, I'm hoping that she'll come through and save me. She reaches in the bowl, and I watch her claw like fingers touch both names repatedly. Sienna. Sofia. Sienna. Sofia. Suddenly she snatches one. She marches back over to the mic, and slowly unfolds the paper. Time slows done. My heart beats. The crowd is silent. I breathe. My soul wimpers.

"Sofia Hawthorne."

Damn.

POV Toby

I watch as Sofia's name is called. Sienna looks relieved, and I know that she is not going to volunteer. I see Sofia slowly move through the crowd and up to the stairs. She makes no sound, but her body langauge says she is terrified. She walks to the stage. Tinkera asks for volunteers, but as I predicted, Sienna stays silent. Tinkera ignores this, and gives Sofia an awkward embrace, which, to her credit, she does not return. Tinkera seems to sense that she is invading something, and stands up. She teeters over to the other bowl that contaon only my name and Jacksons. "Time for the boys!" She fishes around and pulls out a piece. She carefully unfolds it, and clears her throat. "Jackson Owens." Oh God. Before I know what is happening, words have come out of my mouth. "I volunteer."


	3. Goodbyes

POV Sofia

I am so scared. I'm shaking. My hands are trembling, so I grab the sides of my dress to hide them. I watch as Toby volunteers and makes his way to the stage. He stands stiffly next to me, but I'm pretty sure that he is just as scared as I am.

"Well, here we have our tributes from District 12! Shake hands you two!" Tinkera is practically squealing. If she keeps this up, I'm going to use her for knife practice. Yes, I can throw knives. What else am I supposed to do to pass the time, since my family doesn't have to work? I've been sneaking into the woods and painting targets on trees. And I'm not bad! Of course Mom and Dad are more skillful at the bow and arrow, but it's not like we have any lying around the house. I take Toby's warm hand a shake it. I stare at him. He blinks.

POV Toby

Why is she already looking like she wants to kill me? Her hands are sweaty, and I think that I am being rather generous by not wiping my hands on my shirt after we release. Tinkera puts a hand on each of our backs and kind of forcibly guides us into the Justice Building. Once we are inside, a Peacekeeper takes a hold of each of us and leads us to a room, and then slam the door. I think back. The words had just came out of my mouth! Two words that would kill me. _I volunteer._ Who would have thought?

The door creaks open and Mom and Jackson come rushing in. I break down, and waterfalls fall from my nose and eyes as they hold me.

"Shhhhhh…" Mom cradles my pale head in her arms. "It'll be alright."

Jackson sits awkwardly beside me. "Thank you." He manages to say, before he also begins to cry. Mom turns to him and puts her other arm around him too. "I've arranged for you to stay with Mr. Hawthorne and Tyler while we are gone," She says. He nods. Usually it's both of us. But now… The Peacekeepers open the door and begin to pull my family away. Jackson starts to scream and scream, until a Peacekeeper slaps across the face and he fall silent and is dragged from the room. "I'll see at the tra-" Mom begins to say, but then the door is shut and I'm all alone again in my misery and regret.

POV Sofia

In my room, I sit. The tears have slowed now, leaving me with a runny nose and hiccups. I peer at the door knob. Is it even locked? Maybe I can escape! I stand, when Mom tentatively opens the door. "Honey?" I reach my arms out to her, and hold onto her like a small child again. Ty runs in, along with Dad and they just sit there, stroking my hair. Ty crawls around on the floor, looking curiously at everything there is to see. The 10 minutes must almost be up by now. I can tell by the way that Mom looks up at Dad. She slowly lets go of me, and beckons to Ty. "Come here." He toddles over and falls with a plop, and looks up at her. "Tell Sofia that you love her." I kneel down so that I am face to face with him. He reaches out his chubby kid arms and wraps them around me. "Wuv you." He must have squeezed really hard because the tears are flowing again. I smile. "I love you too." Mom leans down, and presses something in my hand. I peer down at it. It's a golden pin with a bird and an arrow. "It was my district token. It's lucky." I hug her and Dad one last time before the Peacekeepers come in and pull them away. Ty doesn't seem to understand, and he keeps trying to come back to me, and I'm screaming and screaming until finally he is pulled away. I sit alone, with my bird pin in my hand. I look closer. I can now tell it's a mockingjay. Interesting. Very interesting

10 minutes, the Peacekeepers return and escort me out to the train. There I am greeted by the Tinkera. I… uhh! She just bugs me! I don't know what it is! It could be that she's just so creepy or the fact that she doesn't really seem human… I don't know. Anyway, we board the train. It is literally the nicest place I have ever been. All the wood is mahogany, which I know is very expensive and that you should never ever stab it. (I learned this from Mom.) All the couches are made from rich velvet, and the walls are creamy and very inviting. Toby soon comes in, and I can see his reaction looks like mine. He looks around for a minute, before coming over to me and sitting on the opposite couch. This is awkward. We sit in silence. Umm. I can't think of anything to say. I mean, we know each other but not that well even though Mom and Ms. Madge are friends. I'm younger than he is, and we don't ever see each other outside of the occasional friend and family dinners. Thankfully, the train starts moving, and the compartment door swings open, admitting Mom and Haymitch and Madge.


	4. The Tributes

POV Sofia

Mom immediately comes over and hugs me. I gingerly return the hug, slightly embarrassed until I realize Toby is doing the same to Madge. Haymitch sits down rather amused and goes to pour himself a drink of alcohol before Mom shoots him a glare.

"Haymitch no. You promised Effie."

Haymitch groans, but he puts the drink down. He leans back in his recliner and closes his eyes. Soon the room is full of snores. We sit there in silence. Tinkera suddenly bursts through the door. "Congratulations!" she screams. Haymitch's eyes fly open. "Gah! Effie! What no, I wasn't drink- Oh it's just you." And he falls back asleep. Tinkera gives a repulsed shudder and tiptoes in a wide circle around Haymitch. Sh grabs my arm and Toby's with her claw like fingers and yanks us out of our seats. She peers at my face. "Hmmm." She looks over at Toby. Or rather his dick, but whatever. I'm pretty sure she's not. Because Toby is mine. Wait, what?!

POV Toby

Tinkera is looking at me like a piece of meat. "Hey." She says. She let's go of Sofia's hand. "You're definitely attractive enough for sponsors. I am also pretty sure you're a gentleman after you volunteered for your brother. Don't see to many men like those in the Capitol." She licks her lips. Mom stands up. "Get your hands off of my son right now, you bitch." Tinkera releases her grip on my arm. "Just trying to be helpful. And trust me honey, these two need all the help they can get if they want to come home." And she flounces out the door, but not before turning and giving me a wink.

POV Sofia

Jesus. Did that just happen? I want to kill her. And besides, why should it matter? I'm only going to end up killing more people anyway.

POV Toby

I'm shaking. Christ, what was that?

POV Sofia

I clear my throat. "Uh, Mom, why don't we watch the recaps of the reapings?" Madge looks up at the suggestion. "Oh, good idea." she pushes some sort of button on her armrest and one of the walls transforms to a screen. "Here," she says. "It just started."

POV Toby

I'm still shaken by Tinkera but I'm eager to see what the competition looks like. I watch as child after child is called to the stage. A few stand out in my mind. The girl from 5, Paige. 10 years old. Blind in one eye. Siblings from 3, named Spark and Thunder. The very cute boy from District four who shyly volunteers. The 97 year old man from 9.

POV Sofia

The careers tributes look so strong this year. I don't want to die. This game is sick.

POV Toby

Wait. Did I just call the boy from Four CUTE? What the hell?

POV Sofia

I'm shaking like a mouse cornered by a rabid cat. God. I am going to die.

POV Toby

Am I gay? Maybe? No? Yes? Maybe it's just Tinkera. But have I ever liked a girl? No. I can't remember. Does it matter? No. To me? Maybe. No. Crap. It doesn't matter. I am going to die anyway. But damn. He's cute.

POV Sofia

Toby looks so cute when he's nervous. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

Tribute list:

Velvet,(Age 20) (Cashmere) and Charming (Age 17) (Gloss)

Rainbow (27) (Brutus) and Bear (34)(Enobaria)

Spark (20)(Wiress and Betee) Thunder (22)(Wiress and Betee)

Bethany (54) and Andrew (16)(Annie and Finnick)

Paige(10) and Johnny (66)

Elizabeth (47)and Jay (72)

Annika (13) and Ben (51)

Evelyn (29) (Cecelia) and Josh (80)

Zoe (44) and Will (97)

Chiara (19) and Liam (66)

Olivia (50) (Chaff) and Sam (94) (Seeder)

Sofia (13)(Katniss) and Toby (15)(Madge)


	5. Dinner

POV Sofia

After pacing in my room for hours, Mom pops her head in through the door. "Dinner. I expect you down in 5." I nod and she leaves. I flop face first onto my bed which feels like being smothered with the nicest fluffiest cloud ever, but still being smothered. I cannot be liking Toby. I may have to kill him. Jesus Christ. What am I supposed to do? I can't make myself not like him. Or can I? Still thinking about this, I look through my drawers. Hmm. What to wear, what to wear? I rifle through the clothes looking for something simple and fresh. Something that feels like home. All the clothes are ugly. Pinks and greens lunge from all different angles of the drawer. Finally, I spot a pale blue dress stuffed in the back right corner. I pull it out. It's silky soft to the touch. I pull it on over my head and it cascades out below me. It's a bit big but it's certainly better than anything else I see. I slip on my flats from earlier because they fit and my five minutes are almost up anyway. I loosen my hair from my braid and shake it out. It flows down around my shoulders and I rake my fingers through it. Then I rush out the door and down to hallway to the kitchen car.

POV Toby

Sofia rushes into the compartment. I am already sitting and beginning to serve myself. It smells amazing. She sits down next to a black man who is or was probably from 11. He has faintly applied gold eyeliner to his eyelids, and it really compliments his green eyes. He has short cropped hair that looked like it was once dark brown but is now nearing gray from age. He waves hello to her. "Hello." He says. "I'm Cinna." Oh, so this is Cinna. He's famous and I have no idea why I didn't recognize him. I sit there feeling like an idiot, while he continues talking. "I'm going to be your stylist, and Portia," He nods to the lady beside him, "Is going to be your stylist." It takes me a minute to realize he's talking to me.

"Oh, hello." A silent lady appears next to me, holding a platter of some sort of bird. She sets it down and I just inhale the smell. It smells like heaven and much much more. Mom notices me. "Go on, you can eat." So I pick up the tongs and dig in. The bird is juicy and succulent and has flavors that I never had imagined could taste this good. The vegetables and salty and sweet and delicious. The bread is flaky and warm and melts in my mouth, but my favorite? The seafood. I have never had it before but it sings of salt and breeze and freshness. And the boy from 4. I learned his name is Andrew and he had been in and out of my head all day. I am lifting my fork to my mouth, with a shrimp speared on it when Tinkera hops into the room. "Sorry I'm late!" She runs over to the vacant seat besides me and sits her tiny ass down. She places her napkin on her lap. "Mmmm. Delicious." She is looking right at me as she say this. The mood around the table is changing quickly, from happy and content to dark and deadly. She nudges me foot. "Sweetie, how are you enjoying your first meal?" I pull away. "It's fine thank you." I turn to the table. "May I be excused?" Mom nods her approval. I stand up and try hard not to run out of the room. Tinkera scares the living crap out of me. Why is she doing this? I head to my room shaking.

POV Sofia

I stare after Toby, who is obviously unnerved. I look at Tinkera who now has a whiney look on her face. What is her problem? Can't she see what she is doing to Toby? I feel sick. I stand up and leave the room, without waiting to be excused.


	6. Chariots

POV Sofia

Finally we arrive in the capital. It's huge and looks like candy. I am so exhausted I just head upstairs to the penthouse crash on my bed and fall asleep. After you wake up I don't breakfast where they are serving round flat cakes and crispy pork. It smells amazing, so I sit down and dig in. 20 minutes after I come into the room Toby enters. His hair is all messed up from sleep and I squirm a little on the on the inside. It looks perfectly natural and everything about him seems perfect. We make small talk, and Cinna comes in to prep me for the Chariots.

Cinna has me suited me up in a LED tube top with a a chiffon red orange and yellow button up sleeveless shirt on top. I am also wearing sparkly black jeans, and my hair is pulled back with a black headband. The tube top also gives off air so the slightest movement looks like I'm on fire. I feel stunning. After I change I go to the living room and wait for Toby. He comes down in an almost identical outfit and I am again taken aback by how beautiful he is. The curve of his face, and the way his hair sweeps gently across his eyes. I want to reach my hand out and stroke his face, but then I remember. For me to survive he has to die.

POV Toby

Sofia looks pretty in her outfit, and gives of the illusion of flames and coal, ( which is the point, I guess so…) we walked into the elevator in silence and watch as the floor below us gets closer and closer each passing second with each passing second. Soon it slows to a stop, and the crystal doors open. There Tinkera stands. My stomach drops down to my butt. I think she has officially made me gay. But Andrew, he's special. He looks like an angel descended from heaven. Tinkera puts her hand on my shoulder and I try to resist the urge to puke. Luckily, my stylist, Portia and Sofia's stylist, Cinna come. They take to a ring, where chariots are lined up. They lead us to the last one in the line, with black horses and simple black chariot. I begin to see the other tributes enter their chariots, and I gulp. They didn't look so huge and muscular on television. The music starts to play and we quickly hop into our chariot. The horses pull forward, and I can soon hear the roars from the Capital. We pull into the arena, and the crowd cheers for us. I feel great, all this attention, until I notice the boy from four coming back around the loop one more time. He turns and looks at us. Time slows down. I stare at him, shaken by how real and beautiful he is. Then time demands a reality check and I am whipped out of the slow-mo minute. We finish our lap and the chariot eventually pulls to a stop.

I look up at the balcony to the president. Oh yeah. I forgot Seneca Crane was the president now. He looks down at all the tributes, and begins his speech. " I would like to welcome you all the the 100th annual hunger games." He pauses as a roar comes up from the crowd. "This year is special. As this is my first year as president I would like to make sure it's especially memorable. As you know the stakes have been raised to triple the winnings. However, I would like to add, that the winner and his or her whole family, will be able to move to the Capitol for the rest of their lives."

The crowd goes wild.


	7. Training: Day one

POV Sofia

Wair, move to the Capitol? Is he serious? The very thought is breathtaking. To live in this place, and to have all these luxuries at your fingertips forever is… Wow. Now I want to win even more. I can improve my family's life and I can be famous at the same time. Perfect. President Crane says something else about odds and some other stuff, but I am too lost in thought to listen. The horses start trotting again, and we pull out of the ring, and back into the tunnel, where the horses stop. Toby and I step of the back and begin heading back to the penthouse where dinner is being served.

POV Toby

The next morning, training begins. I am very nervous about meeting the other tributes, especially Andrew. I gulp down my breakfast of toast and orange juice, before Sofia and I head to the training room. There we are greeted by a lady, who is apparently named Alata. Of course, to start it off, she reminds us that we will probably be dead in two weeks and that we will die a painful death, either with another tribute, or natural causes. Great! I love this place! My biggest dream is to die a painful death! Yay! (That was sarcastic) Alata lets us go, and immediately, the career tributes head to the scary weapons, like spears and axes and start practicing. Well, showing off. I pause, unsure of where to start. I'm caught off hairs my Andrew shove a trident through a dummy's heart. Only he could make killing sexy. Damn. Sofia's fingers brush my arm, and I start. "So? What should we do? Weapons or survival!" I think. "Weapons."

We head over to the side of the room that is covered with every weapon I had ever imagined, plus more. Sofia heads over to the knives, and gingerly picks one up. Then she whips her body around and chucks it at the target. It hits the bullseye. The career next to us, the boy from one, Charming, I think turns to us. "Lucky shot. Bet you can't do it again." In response, she picks up another knife, and throws it. It lands on top of the other, thrown hard enough it sticks. Charming looks very impressed. He looks at me. " What about you pretty boy?" Heat rises to my cheeks. "Uuhhh. I walk over to the axes. I pick one up, and throw it as hard as I can. It lands about 5 feet in front of me. Certainly not close to the target. Whoops. I hear Sofia let out a groan. "Here." She takes my hand, and pulls me back over to the knives."

POV Sofia

Toby is awful. I lead back over to my station, knives, which I did very well at, and give him a knife. I place my hand around his, and help him guide it at the target. I pull my hand back with his, and then we throw it. It sails through the air with a slight whistling sound, and it hits the target. Not a bullseye, but at least it hits it. He pulls back from me. "Thanks Sofia." Charming laughs. "Lovebirds." He turns and walks away.

POV Toby

Lovebirds! Nononononono. I like Andrew. I mean Sofia is nice, but she's a bit of a priss. Embarrassment flushes my cheeks. "Let's go learn how to build a fire."


	8. Private sessions and confessions

POV Sofia

There is an awkward silence between us throughout the rest of the day. I am embarrased. Is it just that obvious that I like Toby? Does he like me back? What if he's gay? He can't be. I need him to like me! We learn how to build a fire with flint and wood, and also how to make a snare. It's been a successful day. I head back to dinner exhausted. I sit down at one of the tall wooden chairs, and place my napkin on my lap. My eyes find my hands and I freeze. My long fingers. The soft arch of my knuckles. The smooth short nails that have been trimmed down to the beds. These hands could either be cold and lifeless or stained with blood of another tribute in a few days. I push the thought out of my head, and turn towards the food. Tonight it's porkchops. As I pick up a piece and put it on my plate, Toby's foot accidentally nudges mine. I kind of jump in shock. I tell myself to chill. It was just an accident.

POV Toby

After dinner I collapse on my bed and immediately surrender to the waves of sleep.

POV Sofia

The days fly by with a blur. Before I know it, it's time for my private session. I'm so nervous. I don't what I should do. Should I do knife throwing, or something I've learned this week? They call Olivia, and then Toby and I are alone. I decide this is it. "So…" I turn to him. "In the arena, would you like to be allies?" I can see him processing the thought. He slowly nods his head. "Yes."

I sigh. It's now or never. "Good, because I love you." He opens his mouth. "Wait, what?" But then the gamemakers are calling his name. He shakes his head and stands up to leave. "Good luck!" I call, but he doesn't acknowledge it, and leaves me alone, with my embarrassment and shame.

POV Toby

I can't think about her right now. Not Sofia. This is just a mess. I walk into the training center, where I see gamemakers sitting around a table covered with food. My stomach churns. "Uhh. Toby Owens, District 12." I turn and look around the room. What to do? Not knives. Remind me of Sofia. Finally I decide to try aces again. I pick one up, and adjust the cool metal handle in my hand. Then I lean back and whip it foreword. It flies and misses the target by a few inches. I groan. Then I try again. This time it hits the target. The next one misses. Finally the fourth one sinks right into to middle. Sweat drips down my forehead. One of the gamemakers turns to me. "Thank you Toby. You may go now." And so I walk out feeling dejected and worried.

POV Sofia

They are calling my name. I walk into to center, walk straight over to the gamemakers table and give a deep curtsey. "Sofia Hawthorne. District 12." I walk immediately over to the knives, my special beautiful weapon. I pick one up, with a short blade and a hem encrusted handle. I casually flick it through the air, where it lands in the center of the target. The next one lands in top of that, and sticks like during the first day of training. The next one lands on top of that, and the next one on that. I throw 17 knives before I finally miss. Then I turn, curtsy and leave.

POV Toby

Nervous nervous nervous nervous nervous. They are announcing our scores! We all pull around the television, and wait with bated breath. The careers all get 9 or higher. My Andrew included. The rest score 7 or below, the blind girl from five included. The man from nine has just received a 2 and the female a 5. Now they are calling my name. I hold my breath, and my nails pinch into the palm of my hand. I hoping for the best. Caesar Flickerman flips over his paper. His color this year is white, which makes him look really old. " Toby Andrews…. With a score of 6." I sigh. Well, I could have done worse.

POV Sofia

I can see the disappointment in Toby's face, but I can't wait to see my score. " Sofia Hawthorne…. With a score of 9." Wait what?! I scream with excitement. A nine! That's like a career!


	9. Murder and Kisses

POV Toby

I won't say I'm happy. I won't. When Sofia got that nine, a little monster screamed inside of me. I could have done better. So much better. I trudge down the hallway to my room. The door to Tinkera's room is slightly ajar. I catch a glimpse inside, and she isn't there. Where is she? Suddenly I'm scared to go into my room.

POV Sofia

I'm so happy about my score, that I forget what I told Toby this afternoon. Until now. I feel sick, so I rush into my bathroom and puke up my dinner. I kneel over the toilet when suddenly I hear screaming. I wipe the excess vomit of my mouth, ignoring the vile taste that persists. As I run past the kitchen, heading from where the screaming is coming from, I grab a knife. I may need it.

The screaming is coming from Toby's room. Terrified, I am about to open the door when Toby flies out of it. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHH Oh my fuc-" Behind him, on his bed sits Tinkera. She isn't really wearing any clothes. I scream as well. We just sit there screaming. And then I throw my knife. She has taken it too far.

POV Toby

Oh my god. On my god. Tinkera is naked and is lying in my bed. I am losing it. Sofia turns and throws her knife at Tinkera. The three of us turn and watch as it flies towards her. Then it sinks itself into her head. She gasps, and falls back onto my bed, blood exploading outwards from the wound. Sofia's eyes widen. What has she just done?

POV Sofia

Jesus Christ Almighty. What have I done. I walk over to Tinkera. Blood is pouring from her head, spreading out in the white sheet sheets like a demented halo. I feel for her pulse. There is none. She is dead, and I have killed her. I check myself for guilt. None. Toby sits ashen faced in the doorway. "Damn you Sofia. They're going to make your life hell." Suddenly Mom comes rushing in, Haymitch and Madge close behind. She gasps when she sees the scene and clutches her heart.

"Holy shit Sofia." Haymitch mutters. "What have you done?"

"I…. I-I-I don't know. All I know is Toby screamed and I ran and Tinkera was naked in his bed and I just…. I guess it was to much so…. I killed her." And now the guilt comes. It reaches up like a monster and pulls me under it's ocean. I choke trying to regain myself. The tears are dripping into my hair. I wail, and sink down to the floor.

POV Toby

Sofia, oh Sofia. Darling, you were just trying to save me. I walk over to her, and pull up her chin so she can see my eyes. Then I lean down and kiss her.

POV Sofia

Toby is warm and full of life. I am lifted off my feet as our lips touch. I am aware of Mom staring at us, but she seems like she is in another world. It's just me and Toby. Together. Forever. I am kissing him, but each second that passes, I need more. After a full minute, I finally break loose. I smile. "Toby. I love you."

He turns and smiles back. "Sofia….. I….. I'm sorry." and then he turns and flees the room, leaving me confused and hurt.

POV Toby

How am I going to tell her I don't love her? I just needed to make sure. I feel awful, like a traitor. But now I know. Andrew is the only one I could ever love. I'm sorry Sofia. Maybe in another time or another world it could work. But not here. And not now.


	10. The truth

A/N: Hey guys! To those who still are reading this I have four things to say.

I'm sorry this has gotten so weird. I am trying to rein it back in here. I'm sorry.

I have updated/changed the tribute list. I have made some subtle, and some not so subtle references to the original games.

I need help deciding who should make it to the final three. Sofia or Toby? I'm not guaranteeing one of them the winner, even though there is like a 99.99999999999999999999999% chance that it will be one of them, so PM me for your vote. Thank you for continuing to read this.

Also, I want 20 reviews. You're not getting the next chapter until that happens. So, tell all your amigos to read and review. Have a good day.

POV Sofia

I am swinging, giddy with happiness. Lalalalalala TOBY lalalala KISSED lalalalala ME AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Tinkera is dead, and Toby loves me. I don't see how life could be worse.

POV Toby

I'm going to have to tell her. Right now. I slowly edge my way to her room, where I hear her humming a light playful tune. My feet make no noise on the padded carpet. I slowly push open the door. "Uh-Sofia?" She starts at the noise, and puts her hand to her chest in relief when she sees that it is only me. "Toby! Baby! Come in." Did she just call me her babe? Not ok.

POV Sofia

My chest is warm. Toby is here! Yippee! He sits on the edge of my huge squishy bed. He looks defeated and worn down. There are bags under his eyes, and his hair is greasy and flat. His eyes look dull, and have lost their normal sparkle. "Toby. Is everything okay?" I feel tightness making its way up my body. "Toby?" He turns and looks at me, the light catching in his eyes. It makes it look like he is about to cry.

"Sofia. I-" He breaks off.

"I put my hand on his, but he pulls it away. This hurts, but I don't say anything.

"Sofia. I cannot be with you."

Wait. What? I feel the pressure start to rise again, creating a waterfall that starts cascading down my face. "Why?" I know I'm whining, but I can't help it. "Is it because I'm fat?"

Toby looks at me. His eyes show instant concern. "Oh Sofia, no! I just, maybe in another time yes. Maybe if circumstances aren't what they are, yes. But Sofia-" He breaks off as I start bawling again. "Sofia, I'm gay."

The tears stop in shock. "You're gay?" But then why did he kiss me? Why did he say that he loved me? Did he actually ever even say that? "But... But you kissed me!"

He hangs his head in shame. "I just needed to confirm."

"No." I push away from him. "No." And then the tears start coming, hot and salty, leaving shining lines on my face. I keep shaking my head. "Toby.. Please.."

POV Toby

I turn to go. "Wait, Toby." I turn. She beckons to me. I cautiously walk over. "Sofia, I'm sorry." And I lean into her, closing my eyes. Waiting for the final kiss.

POV Sofia

When Toby closes his eyes to kiss me, I lean in. One final remembrance of who I thought he was. It's short and sweet and full of apology. I grab the back of his head and bring him closer. I want more. And then he releases me. "Sofia. I'm so sorry." Then be turns and walks away from me. A cry starts to building my throat. I fall back on my pillows, and hair falls over my eyes, obscuring my vision. "I forgive you." I whisper. He turns in the doorway. "What?"

"I forgive you."

"Thank you." He smiles.

"Toby?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay here with me?"

He pauses. Unsure. "Yes."

POV Toby

I walk back over to her bed, and pull aside the covers. I pause. Then I climb in and lie down next to her. She snuggles up and I tense. But I hear her breathing start to slow and I know she is asleep. Hours pass and I'm awake in the lamp lit room. I glance at the clock. 2:32 am. I turn and kiss her in the cheek. "Goodbye Sofia." Then I gently pull away, stand up, click off the light, and walk out, making sure to close the door behind me. Before its fully closed, I remember something. I tiptoe over to the table, and grab a piece of paper and a pen. I write her a note, and place it on her desk. Hopefully she'll see it, and she'll understand.

POV Sofia

When I wake up; Toby is gone. I moan, from sleep and longing. Then I sit up, as someone opens the door. It's Cinna. Right. Today is interviews. I stretch, and my eyes catch a piece of paper in my desk. I'll read it later. Cinnas holding a bag that looks like it contains a dress, and I'm far more excited about that then a piece of paper.


	11. Haha

YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING MORE STORY! NOPE! I WANT 20 REVIEWS! TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ AND REMIND THEM THEY CAN STILL REVIEW AS A GUEST! THANK YOU.

HAVE A NICE THANKSGIVING.

PS Sorry if it seemed like I am yelling. Thanks for everything you do guys.


	12. I'm sorry

I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter. (Again) but I'm posting this on Wattpad, and that is going to come first. Please read it there if you want more updates. I have the same username and stories, but I have changed parts of the story. I'm sorry, and thank you. I will continue posting on , but the story will be different and certainly not as thoughtful. Sorry again, and thank you.


	13. Interviews

POV Sofia

I am beautiful. I am glittering in the twinkling lights. I am dressed in a simple dark blue dress that falls to my knees. There are small diamonds creeping up the dress, and a diamond encrusted mesh collar. I look like the midnight sky. I feel stunning. And then I see Toby. He wears a dark blue suit with diamond buttons. His hair is neatly parted to the right and his eyes are a mysterious shade of blue. He looks really nice. And then I remember I hate him. Even though he looks so... Stop it. I cannot like him. He's gay. I need a distraction.

POV Toby

My suit is stiff. My shoes pinch. I'm nervous. Interviews are big. They can win or lose me sponsors. I look around for Andrew. He is standing by his mom, I think. She has long pretty cascading red hair. I think her name is Anna or something. He is wearing a teal tuxedo. It nicely complements his blond beach wavy hair. Then I see Sofia. She looks amazing. Her hair falls in waves around her shoulders and her makeup brings out all her beautiful features. She looks like... Wow. I hope she got my note. It's really important. I make my way over to talk to her, but the first girl is up. Velvet I think. I have to be quiet now. I vow to talk her later. Interviews fly by. I try to remember my tactic. Make an impression. Be funny. And then they're calling Andrew Odair to the stage. The breath catches in my throat, and I turn to listen.

Caesar turns to him. " So Andrew. Are you ready for this year? The other tributes are looking rather tough." Andrew clears his throat. "Yeah. I'm ready to go. My parents are Finnick and Annie Odair. With these genes, I've got this in the bag." He smiles. The audience laughs. They go on like this, but I'm not really paying attention, just watching him.

POV Sofia

The only people who catch my attention are Paige, the partly blind girl from 5, who seems like a spoiled brat, and the couple from 6. They got married a month before the reading. I feel terrible for them, knowing one will live without the other for at least a few days. I feel sick, knowing that the Capitol will separate the two lovers. Why are they doing this? The rebellion was decades ago. It's so unfair. And then they are calling Sofia Hawthorne to the stage. I walk out there, and immediately feel blinded by the lights and deaf from the cheers. I take Caesars hand, and let him kiss it before he leads me to the seat. I sit, and smooth my dress over my knees. He turns to me. "So. Sofia, tell us. How has your trip been so far?"

My mouth is dry. I lick my lips before answering, and taste my lipstick.

"It's beautiful. I can't wait until I win so I can live here forever." I startle myself. Oh well. Guess I'm going for cocky now. Caesar laughs. "And can you tell us about your training score? A nine?" I look down. " I think I should have gotten a ten. I mean look at me. I'm drop dead beautiful! But no. Sorry I can't tell you. Don't want to give away my strategy." We chit-chat like old friends until the timer goes off. Caesar thanks me, and kisses my hand again. The crowd cheers as I wave goodbye and walk off the stage. I stay in the wings so I can watch Toby's interview.

POV Toby

When they call my name, I walk onto the stage. The audience cheers, and I give a bow, eliciting laughs. I sit and pretend I'm giving the interview. " Well Caesar, what has been the best thing that has happened since you've arrived?" He goes along with it. "The beds. So comfortable." I laugh along with him. He turns to me. "What about you Toby?" I actually consider this. "Probably the people. Most of them seem very supportive and willing to help us." Caesar laughs again. " So in a more serious note, what happened to your escort, Tinkera?" I blanch. "Umm. I pause, unsure how to answer. Then I catch Sofia's eyes in the wing. She's gone pale. I turn to Caesar, all humor forgotten. "She's dead. She tried to rape me and so Sofia hit her with a knife and killed her. She was waiting naked in my room." The crowd is muttering under their breath. "I'm not lying to you. Look what you have all become. Slaves. You gladly watch kids murder each other, and cry if your favorites are killed. You're sick. You make me want to puke." And with that, I stand and walk off stage. I can hear the crowd booing me. I turn and I run back to my room. I throw myself on the bed and cry. I've just ruined my chances of winning. I've ruined everything, possibly even Sofia's chance. I cry until I'm all empty, and try to brace myself for tomorrow.

POV Sofia

Poor Toby. All he did was tell the truth. I know he won't win now. I feel terrible, and all through the night, I can hear his tortured moans, until I finally fall asleep, worrying about tomorrow.


End file.
